We Are Family
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: An alternate way to the episode "Carnage". What if Harry gained his senses with the help of Peter?


**I just wanted an alternate way to "Carnage" because quite frankly, it was weak. Carnage barely had screentime before they gave the spotlight back to Venom... **

**Anyways, enjoy this one-shot and please review at the end!**

* * *

_**We Are Family**_

_By: Shooting Star Sky Saint_

Harry didn't know why the red and black symbiote had stopped at his command. He didn't know and not did he care. His best friend was in there - trapped, tormented - and controlled by a scientific monster.

"You know me," Harry said before he realized he was speaking. It didn't matter what happened to him, Harry just wanted that thing off of Peter. Harry never wanted anyone else to go through what he had to go through. Especially not Peter. "You know me."

The creature shuddered at his words. It was working.

"Yes, that's right. You know me. We have a bond," Harry repeated strongly.

Inside the symbiote, Peter heard his best friend's words. He was restraining the symbiote, keeping it under control, but Peter could not foresee the symbiote attacking Harry so quickly.

It launched its claws at Harry too quickly for Peter to stop it. But Harry was not afraid, he held his hands out and glared the creature in its cold white eyes.

"No," Harry boldly stated as he felt the symbiote touch his hands and crawl up his arms. "You remember me. You know me. We have a bond."

Something in Peter connected with Harry at the precise moment Carnage screamed in pain.

"We have a bond," Peter uttered to himself.

As Harry took on more of the symbiote, tackling it to the floor and clawing the black ooze off of it, the creature shrieked in terror and thrashed but Harry would not let go.

Harry cringed as the familiar chilling coldness racked his spine, spreading to his entire body. But he did not stop there, Harry continued to scrape the symbiote off of his best friend and onto himself.

Peter saw what Harry was doing. He realized that Harry was willing to sacrifice himself for him. At the same time, memories between the two teenagers flashed before Peter's eyes and, before he even realized it, Peter's face was revealed to Harry.

He looked up into Harry's worried yet headstrong emerald eyes and breathed in a calm and shuddering breath. Harry stared back into Peter's eyes and watched as memories of his life flashed before his eyes. Harry gasped as he found out things about Peter that he did not know, felt the things that Peter felt, and did things that Peter never wanted to do.

That's when Harry understood. He and Peter had more in common than any one person on Earth could ever fathom of. And by the look in Peter's eyes, he knew it too.

Before Harry could react, Peter raised his clawed hand, placed it on Harry's cheek, and opened his mouth, shaping it into a wide grin. Only three words as warm and glowing eased from his soothing voice. Words that Harry had never felt such love from ever in his life.

"We are family."

Harry felt the symbiote nearly cover his entire body. He stood up, helping Peter up too, and gazed into his eyes before the symbiote covered his face.

"We're family," Harry said in a snarled tone. As blackness covered his entire body, Harry felt the cold vanish from his body. Chaos, malice, and mischief disappeared from his mind as he felt warmth glaze over his skin and insides. It didn't hurt. It didn't suffocate him. It felt good... and right.

Peter gasped as he felt himself have control over his own symbiote. His eyes scanned the room, glancing only momentarily at his friends/teammates as his eyes landed on Venom – no, _Harry_.

Feeling his symbiote cover his face again, Peter stared at his friend through his mask and watched as he smiled a fang filled smile.

"We are... Venom," Harry snarled as he walked over to the red and black symbiote. He placed a massive black hand on Peter's shoulder and gazed down at him.

Peter smiled as he took his friend's hand and said, "We are family." Peter closed his eyes for a minute and breathed as he raised his voice higher. "And we are going to end this... once and for all."

"End it?" Iron Fist said a little too late. The two sym-brothers crashed through the wall and web slinged through the city, on their way to the monster who delved too far into their lives.


End file.
